Episode 8 (Hollyoaks In The City)
Synopsis Ben is released without charge. Adam rejects Millie, who wants him back. Tank Top plans a special surprise birthday for Adam, but goes too far. Plot Burton and Lisa are annoyed when the officers ignore them. Ben is finally interviewed after waiting two hours in a police cell. The police confront Ben with the DNA samples from under Kay's nails and on the bed sheets. Burton offers to drop Lisa off at Polly's and get Ben his best solicitor. Ben admits to sleeping with Kay as he was drugged before having sex. The police try to trick him into confessing for murdering Kay. Ben has flashbacks to when Kay had sex with him after drugging him. Ben is being released without charge. Tank Top and Ben pretend to have forgotten Adam's 25th birthday. Ben considers telling Lisa how Kay drugged him. Ben visits Lisa and tells her the story, aside from being drugged by Kay. Adam reveals how he got arrested once when he accidentally sprayed mace everywhere in a bar once. Lisa asks if Ben is telling the truth and worries about their relationship. They are soon kissing. Adam is opening his cards, and gets a happy birthday message over the radio. Mickey finds Burton and confronts him, but starts to get violent and is pinned against the gate by Burton. Debbie tells Millie that Adam is going out with Polly. Tank Top, Adam, Ben and Rick are playing football against a team of girls. Tank Top is pleased when Troy hasn't arrived, but then he turns up. Lisa jokingly suggests that she asks Adam out. Polly tells her that she can have Adam and she'll have Ben. One of the girls suggests that, since their team colours are the same, one team has to go skins, and the other shirts. They struggle deciding who, so Ben concludes that they should toss, which the girls lose. Troy mixes up football with rugby and tells them that if they meant soccer, they should have said it. Tank Top teases one of the girls and "accidentally" gets a knee between the legs. Adam is pleased with the party at Burton's bar. Ben teases Tank Top over Polly. Precious tries to get to know Troy more and flirt with him. Adam meets Josh's 19 year old boyfriend, Paul. Lisa tells Mickey to leave the investigating to the police. Ben gets annoyed when Lisa reminds Ben that Mickey is Kay's brother. Precious and Gucci arm wrestle, but Precious gets bored and decides to stop going easy, and wins. Tank Top gives Adam his last surprise - a male stripper, which he does not appreciate. Adam ends up snapping at Tank Top and Ben. Mickey steals some keys to the agency office. Adam realises that Tank Top didn't get a male stripper on purpose. Josh tries to comfort Adam. Millie talks with Troy. Tank Top assures Adam that he didn't invite Millie. Adam realises that Millie is trying to make him jealous. Polly dances with Ben. Mickey sneaks into the office. Millie is furious to see Josh at the bar. Adam tells her to leave him alone and asks why she's there. Millie admits she misses Adam. Adam rejects her. Mickey searches in Burton's office and sets the alarm off. He tries to make a run for it, and the security lose him. Gucci begins drunkenly dancing and stripping on top of the bar, ignoring Enrique who tells her to get off. Adam decides to leave. Troy decides to join Gucci to Precious's jealousy. Polly puts her hand on Ben's. He decides to leave. Cast Major cast *Lisa Hunter - Gemma Atkinson *Ben Davies - Marcus Patric *Burton Phillips - Lee Warburton *Polly Clarke - Georgina Walker *Adam Tyler - Philip Olivier *Precious - Alexis Hall *Tank Top - Leon Lopez *Millie Andrews - Effie Woods *Josh Jones - Oliver Lee *Debbie Clarke - Bryony Seth *Troy - Adam-Jon Fiorentino *Kay Price - Kym Marsh (uncredited) Minor cast *DCI Fisher - Denise Welsh *Enrique - Sandro Squillace *Mickey - Nicky Bell *Gucci - Elaine Tan *Paul - Remy Le Ferve *Rick - James Stapleton *Football Captain - Abigail Ashton *D.C. Monroe - Oliver Mellor (uncredited) Music Notes *Kay Price appears in a flashback, for which Kym Marsh is uncredited. Category:Hollyoaks In The City episodes Category:2006